A Smasher's Christmas
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Wario continues an annual tradition of trying to steal Christmas, only to battle Link instead of Mario or Luigi. Meanwhile, TL must put up with Tetra and Izzy pulling pranks on one another. Rated K Plus for Minor Language and pranks. Love triangles between Izzy/TL/Tetra and Samus/Link/Zelda. Minor Sonaze. A bit of Captain Falcon bashing.


**Okay, guys, I decided to forego Halloween and Thanksgiving this year and begin working on this. I've been hearing Christmas Country music on Pandora recently and got the inspiration for this fic. This will be a Christmas story that I'll try my hardest not to screw up. Unlike last year, where I had Sonic showing Blaze the meaning of Christmas in 'The Sonic the Hedgehog Holiday Trilogy'; Ichigo gaining Bambietta Basterbine in his harem in 'Black Crescent'; and Takato reading the story of Jesus' birth in 'Merry Christmas, Rika', this one's going to have a 'Grinch' and a brawl.**

**Oh yeah, if you need a refresher course on the names I gave the Villagers, look up Chapter 5 of 'Smash-Fest'. And, like with 'Smash-Fest', I'm not including Pac-Man.**

**And since Christmas is the season of giving, I'm giving Captain Falcon a bit of bashing.**

**DISCLAIMER 1: Masahiro Sakurai and Nintendo own **_**Super Smash Bros.**_

**DISCLAIMER 2: Capcom owns **_**Mega Man.**_

**DISCLAIMER 3: Sega owns **_**Sonic the Hedgehog.**_

* * *

**A Smasher's Christmas**

Winter had to be one of the best and worst times of the year. Worst in that you'd have to (normally) wear thick clothing and go out to find a good tree to use for Christmas (one of those fake trees don't do any good). Best in that you get to enjoy a good cup of hot chocolate by the fireplace. Christmas was no exception. There are downsides, but the upsides are well worth it. An upside would be that you get to open presents that day. One of the downsides (depending on how you look at it, really): the Mistletoe tradition. If someone catches you standing under the Mistletoe, then you have to kiss. Since TL (short for 'Toon Link') hasn't had much luck with girls, despite having a sister and hanging out with Pirate Captain Tetra's crew, this was the one tradition that he dreaded.

Right now, the Smashers were decorating the Mansion and getting it ready for Christmas. Naturally, Sonic brought Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze along as well. The four of them were decorating the outside, Knuckles climbing the walls to put up the giant wreath with Tails' help. Sonic and Blaze were running around hanging the garland, wreaths, and other decorations up. Naturally, being speed freaks, it didn't take them that long to do it. Once they got done, they checked on Tails and Knuckles. The two of them got the wreath just right and gave Sonic a thumbs-up. He returned it in kind. All of a sudden, Knuckles lost his grip and fell to the ground. "Are you alright, Knuckles?" Sonic asked. He saw that the Echidna landed on something—or someone.

"I'm fine," he said before seeing who he landed on. It was a certain green dinosaur with a red saddle and shoes. He had his long tongue sticking out. "I can't really say the same for Yoshi, though."

* * *

Inside the Smash Mansion, things were much more crowded. The Smashers were getting everything ready for Christmas. A door opened and Link came in carrying a pine tree that was just the right size. It was a good thing that the Mansion was big and the Hero Chosen by the Gods was using his gauntlets, otherwise, he'd have to have some help. Most of the bad guys, such as Bowser, King Dedede, and Ganondorf, were helping out as well. Dedede reminded them that, even though they didn't like their enemies, it wouldn't hurt to call a truce with them this one time of the year. He was more than willing, but the other two were reluctant. It was obvious that TL and Mario shared the same opinion about them, but they decided to give them a chance. Link wasn't too keen on it either, but Zelda didn't exactly give him much of a choice.

After Bowser helped Link get the tree in, TL volunteered to put the star on the top. Dedede and Kirby got the ladder out for the little guy to climb up on. "Now remember, TL: you also volunteered to help hang the lights in the rafters as well," said Link as TL made his way up the ladder.

"I know that, Link," he said. Izzy, the pink-haired Villager, had a worried look on her face. She was scared that he was going to hurt himself while Ganondorf got some popcorn and sat back to enjoy the show, something Link didn't appreciate. TL saw that the giant wreath was hung up thanks to an open door. "Hey, it looks like Tails and Knuckles got the wreath on!"

"We'll have to check that out later!" TL nodded at Link's suggestion and got the star out and placed it on the tree. He gave them a thumbs-up while Ganondorf was still waiting for his laugh. Four more ladders were gathered around the tree and the Hero of Winds was joined by Mega Man, Jacob (red T-Shirt Villager), Mario, and Bowser Jr. Their ladders were being held by Pit, the other male Villagers, Lucario, and Bowser respectively while Link held TL's. While the lights were being put up, the people holding the ladders were moving them carefully. Link was too busy ensuring TL's safety that he didn't see Luigi rushing to the stares with garland. The plumber accidently crashed into the Hero, causing the little guy's ladder to fall from under his feet.

This freaked out Izzy and Tetra, the latter of which didn't see that coming. As Link realized that TL would lose his footing, he managed to steer it away from the tree and have it land on himself. His usual tag partner Samus ran up to him to check up on him while Peach, Daisy, the Koopalings, and Donkey Kong checked on Luigi. "Link, are you alright?" Samus asked, concerned for her friend. Zelda was looking up at TL to see that he was still in the rafters.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm more worried about TL and Luigi, though," he said.

"I'm-a okey dokey," Luigi said dizzily. They saw that TL was hanging on to one of the beams, moving to put up parts of the strand he had. Once he got to the end, he turned to the others.

"Okay, now that that's over, can someone get me down from here!?" he exclaimed while Ganondorf was laughing, more at Link's expense.

"Link, don't you have a Hookshot!?" Tetra asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. TL blinked in realization and embarrassment as he got his Hookshot out.

"Oh right. Thanks, Tetra!" The Hero of Winds let go of the rafters and fired the Hookshot at the balcony, making it there on time while Izzy let out a sigh of relief.

Samus helped Link up while glaring at the laughing Ganondorf. Kirby and Dedede helped by getting the ladder off of him, making the bounty hunter's work easier for her. Samus guided Link to the couch to recover while Ganondorf still had his smirk on his face. "You know, laughing at other's pain isn't what Christmas is all about, Ganondorf," Zelda said, wiping the smile off of the Lord of Evil's face. "How would you like it if we had just left you behind at the Subspace instead of freeing you? I guarantee you, we would've."

"I couldn't care less if you have or not, Princess. If that were me under that ladder, you wouldn't have shown any compassion for me," he said.

"On the contrary; we would've gotten you out of there, not laugh at your expense. Instead, you chose to laugh at Link, Luigi, and TL simply because it's in your personality." With that, Zelda left Ganondorf to contemplate her words. She checked on Link, who was being treated by Samus. TL joined after going down a series of stairs. They were followed by Sonic and his crew, with Yoshi being on Knuckles' back due to being knocked out. "How are you feeling, Link?" Zelda asked.

"I feel like 1 Rupee," he answered. He saw Yoshi as well. "Apparently, today was not a good day to be green," he joked. TL chuckled and Samus smiled as they laid Yoshi in his bed. Luigi was still woozy, which meant that, not counting Ganondorf, the only one wearing green and in the best condition was TL. "Sorry about the ladder, TL."

"Hey, it's alright. Luigi was being his clumsy self as usual. No big deal. Diddy Kong probably should've volunteered, though." The two Links fist-bumped each other and laughed. Sonic had shown everyone the pictures that Tails took of the wreath, getting smiles from the other Smashers and their guests as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was one Smasher who didn't like Christmas. That one is Wario. This was a dreadful time of year because he didn't get anything but coal for his nasty deeds. There was one tradition that he liked because he started it years ago: trying to ruin Christmas for everyone and stealing their presents. Unfortunately, he had yet to succeed thanks to Mario. He usually tried this at the Mushroom Kingdom with his partner-in-crime Waluigi, which is where Luigi would come in. However, he decided to try it on his own at the Smash Mansion this year.

"Look at them, all smiles and all that good crap!" he exclaimed. "The sight-a make Wario sick. Wario will ruin it-a though. I have a brilliant-a plan to ensure that!" With that, Mario's dastardly counterpart laughed maniacally.

* * *

Back at the Mansion, Samus had given Link a Healing Potion he had her grab, helping out with his recovery from the ladder. The Hero was up on his feet and stretching in no time, much to her joy and relief (and Ganondorf's frustration). Izzy, in the meantime, was bringing out presents that she had gotten for everybody. She then spotted TL and motioned her towards him. "What's up, Izzy?" he asked.

"Linky dear, could you get me the odd-shaped present with two pieces of wrapping paper on it for me?" she asked, using her pet name for him. Zelda and Sonic were interested at how this would play out while Tetra didn't like it one bit. "It'll save me a few trips if you were to help out."

"Uh, yeah, sure thing, Izzy," he said. He went and got what she was talking about. He could tell it was an empty cookie jar, but what really got him was the fact that it was garlic-shaped. Even without the tag, he could tell that she got this for Wario. He got back to Izzy with the present. "Hey, Izzy, where do you want me to put this?"

"Over there will be fine, Linky." There were two things that TL didn't see due to obliviousness: Tetra's glare, and his worst Christmas nightmare: the Mistletoe. Sonic and Tetra were about to say something, but Zelda stopped them, still interested as to how this would turn out. The hedgehog got his smirk back while Tetra re-fixated her glare on Izzy. TL was a bit confused at Izzy's behavior, though. He got to a certain spot by the tree where the Mistletoe was at. "Thank you, Linky. Now how about we have a contest?"

"What do you mean by a 'contest'? If it's a brawl, I don't want to fight you." This elicited some giggles from the pink-haired girl.

"I wasn't talking about a brawl, silly. I was talking about a staring contest." TL could tell that Izzy had started the contest already. However, with the focus that both he and Link had gained during their adventures facing enemies, he had learned not to blink so easily. After a good bit, Izzy decided to up her game. "Linky, can I hold your hands too?"

"Sorry, but the contestants don't make physical contact during a staring contest! Last I checked, that was against the rules!" the Hero of Winds exclaimed frantically. This made her pout a little, but she knew he had her there. The 'contest' went on for a good bit until Tetra had enough. Ignoring Zelda and Sonic's silent warning, as well as Link and Samus shaking their heads, the Pirate Captain snuck up behind Izzy and put her hands over her rival's eyes, smirking and winking at TL. _'Okay, now Tetra's acting weird for some reason,'_ he thought.

"And it looks like Link is the winner of the staring contest! Nice try, Izzy, but you can't possibly beat an expert like him," Tetra said in a mocking manner.

"Hey! He said 'no physical contact'!"

"Correction: 'No physical contact between the contestants'. He didn't say anything about between contestants and spectators." Izzy just stormed off and got the rest of the presents from her room while TL scratched his head.

"Should we tell him?" Link asked Samus.

"Nah, we'll let him figure it out." The two blondes also saw Sonic rolling on the floor while Blaze shook her head and smirked at her boyfriend.

* * *

In the kitchen, Peach, who had been insistent on Palutena not helping, was cooking dinner. She had Daisy and Rosalina helping as well. Tails was making hot chocolate for everyone. He didn't see Tetra coming in to up her game over Izzy after the Mistletoe scheme that failed due to TL's obliviousness. She saw a cup with Izzy's name on it and had one just like it. The difference was that the one she was holding had seawater in it. She swapped the two cups while Tails still had his back turned. The two-tailed fox turned back around and poured the chocolate. Tetra could barely hold down a snicker.

Tails flew into the main lobby and handed everyone their hot chocolates. Some had marshmallows while others had whipped cream. They heard some spitting and gagging going on, so they all turned their attention to Izzy, who rushed to the bathroom. Hunter and Quacks (the Duck Hunt Duo) came up with TL and the former sniffed it out. He let out a disgusted look at that. TL dabbed his fingers in it to sniff it himself. "Seawater," he said, petting the dog. "Tails wouldn't specifically use seawater for anyone. Someone must've swapped Izzy's freshwater for it." Hunter barked in agreement.

"Well, that was mean," commented Captain Falcon. He wrapped his arm around Samus in yet another attempt to flirt with her. "You know I'll never do that to you, right, baby?"

"You won't even get the chance to if you don't stop touching me, Falcon," Samus said in a stern tone. As always, the F-Zero Champ didn't listen, so Samus kicked him 'where the sun don't shine'. Link finished it off with a hit on the Captain's head from the Master Sword's hilt. The two blondes hi-fived and left Captain Falcon behind.

"You think he got to the Drunkard's Potion again?" Link asked.

"Nah, I think it's the eggnog this time. Thanks for helping me shut him up." Link nodded. The duo heard a splash, so they looked and saw Tetra clutching her arms trying to warm herself up from being soaking wet. She had a bucket on her head as well. "Uh…are you okay, Tetra?" Samus asked.

"T-T-That little t-t-twerp somehow managed to p-p-put a b-bucket of ice w-w-water on my d-d-door!" she explained. The older blondes knew that she was talking about Izzy. Link went to get a towel while Samus took Tetra to bed. After Samus helped her to dry off, she checked for any sign of a cold. She was lucky that Link and Samus dried her just in time. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem, Tetra, but you need to be careful," said Link. "TL knows about the hot chocolate prank. He just doesn't know what's going on."

"Yeah I know that. My Link just needs to stay oblivious for this next one." As Tetra walked out the door, Link and Samus had a worried look on their faces.

* * *

Sonic was looking around for TL and the rest of the kids so they wouldn't be late for dinner, but he wasn't having any luck finding Izzy, Tetra, or TL. "Any sign of Izzy, Tails?" he asked over the comlink.

"_Sorry, Sonic. No sign of her, Tetra, or Toon Link. I've got this bad feeling something is going to happen," _said Tails.

"You and me both, pal. Knuckles and Blaze haven't found any sign of them either." All of a sudden, they heard Izzy scream and quickly come out the door. When Sonic saw her, she looked like she was having a heart attack. "Izzy, what's wrong?"

"Chickens," she said. "Evil chickens…in my room…went berserk at a flash of light."

Sonic, who was just joined by Tails and Knuckles, opened the door to see what was going on. He saw what Izzy was talking about and quickly shut the door. "How in the world could anyone, let alone Tetra, get a bunch of chickens in here with this kind of weather?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't think I want to know," said Tails. While that was going on, the lid on a nearby barrel opened to reveal TL. He was obviously hiding from Tetra and Izzy while their prank war was going on.

"I have seriously got to put an end to this little prank war between them. I don't want to sound like I'm getting my hopes up, but I think their fighting over me. And I don't like it," he muttered to himself before putting the lid back down.

* * *

Nightfall came, which meant Wario would begin his dastardly plan. As with every year, he was dressed in a red coat with a black belt, red Santa hat with his 'W' symbol on it, and his usual pink pants, shoes, and gloves. This was nothing new to him since he dressed up in the same outfit every year. He would often have Waluigi in a red-and-white shirt and green overalls wearing a green elf hat with the upside-down 'L' symbol on it. When Luigi told the Ancestral Link about that, the Hero of Time shook his head. A similar reaction was given when the current Link was informed about it: he and TL pinched the bridge of their noses.

Wario started with the courtyard, taking down the garland, wreaths, and lights that Sonic and Blaze worked so hard to put up. He saw a snowman that the kids built, so he took a bat and hit it down. He then saw the giant wreath that Tails and Knuckles put up. He got a ladder and put it against the wall of the mansion so he could climb up it. He took the wreath off and threw it in a distance with his surprising strength. It landed next to the bag he brought. "Well, that-a takes care of the out-a-side," he said. "Now to go through the chimney." Wario climbed to the top of the chimney stack and tried to fit in, only to be reminded that it wasn't a pipe. "Drat! I'm stuck. Oh well. One of my 'Wario Wafts' should do the trick."

Back in the Mansion, TL, who woke up from being cold, went to the fireplace. "Boy it sure is freezing in this place. I'll start a fire to warm the place up," he said to himself. He took a couple of pieces of wood and placed them in the fireplace. He then took a box of matches from the side, struck one, and lit it up. He started towards the kitchen when he felt the heat from the fireplace increase by quite a bit. After a bit, the fire returned to normal, but there was whistling coming from the outside. Link, being the light sleeper that he is, heard it and went downstairs to check it out.

He saw that TL was looking through the telescope that his sister Aryll gave him. "TL, what's going on?" he asked. TL didn't give him an answer, only handing the Hero Chosen by the Gods the telescope. When Link saw what his Hero of Winds counterpart was looking at, he was only a little surprised. "Either Mrs. Claus bleached Santa's pants, or that's Wario. He must be out to ruin Christmas again."

"Mario and Luigi did tell us about that didn't they?" Link nodded. TL got a walkie-talkie out. "Calling all Kid Brigade Members, we have a 'Code W'. Repeat, a 'Code W'," he said. Soon, the Villagers and Ness came down. "Okay, guys, Wario is out to steal our Christmas and ruin it for us. We CAN'T let that happen."

"Who's Wario again?" asked Cliff (the purple-shirted Villager).

"He's the fatter, more disgusting version of Mario as well as his rival," answered Ness, remembering his last encounter with the fat man. The group got outside with Link interested at how they were going to handle this. He saw TL bring out a catapult and decided to help him push it, seeing as how he was the one with the gauntlets. The Villagers loaded the catapult with a bunch of snowballs. The group saw Wario on his chopper riding over there in a rage. TL gave the signal and they fired the snowballs at him, knocking him off of his motorcycle. The kids were prepared to throw more snowballs, but Wario got behind one of the snowmen. TL and Izzy hesitated because, as signified with a green cap and floral pattern scarf, they were the ones who built that snowman.

Wario saw that the kids weren't firing, so he started laughing at the apparent victory. Unfortunately for the poor bastard, he stepped out from behind the snowman and was pelted with snowballs. The kids readied more snowballs, but Link held out his arm, telling them to stop. "Now tell me, Wario, who goes out to ruin Christmas for everyone, especially the kids?" asked the Hero.

"Wario, that's-a who," said Wario. "Now I have a question for you: who in blue blazes lights a fire under Santa's derriere?" Everyone saw that TL was on the ground laughing, causing Link to smirk and Izzy and the other villagers to have a hard time holding in their laughter. "Oh, so it was you, you little punk! You're going to pay for that!" As he rushed towards TL, he slammed face-first into Link's shield.

"Tell you what," Link began. "How about a little brawl? If you win, you get my stuff, but no one else's. If I win, though, you have to stop this little tradition of yours."

"Fine by me! Prepare to lose, Fairy Boy!"

"Hey! I'm not my ancestor!"

* * *

As the two fighters got ready for the brawl, Tetra thought that Izzy was up to something, so she looked in the female Villagers' room, only to find no one in there. She checked out Link and TL's room as well and saw no one in there either. Immediately, she got worried, so she knocked on Zelda's door, waking up the Princess. "What is it, Tetra?" she asked sleepily. "It's the middle of the night."

"I know that, but this is urgent! I went to the girl Villagers' room to see what Izzy was up to, but there was no one! I went to check the room that the Links were in, but no one was there! I don't know where they could be!" Tetra exclaimed in a quick manner. Zelda giggled a little since Tetra was acting almost as hyper as hers and Link's friend Midna. She then remembered something.

"Wait, did you say that Link was missing as well?" Tetra nodded frantically. Zelda immediately grew worried, so against her urge not to on account of her close friendship with Link, she knocked on Samus' door. The door opened to reveal the bounty hunter with disheveled hair. "We have a problem."

"I know. Luckily, Link hasn't gone far. He's with TL, Ness, and the Villagers, but he's fighting Wario for some reason." Zelda shook her head, knowing about this tradition. The only catch was that he was fighting Link instead of Mario. Zelda explained the whole ordeal that Wario tries to ruin Christmas for everyone by acting like a 'Grinch', including the part where he usually fights Mario and Waluigi fights Luigi. "So what you're saying is that instead of Mario or Luigi fighting Wario this year, it's going to be Link?" Samus asked.

"That's right, which means that they're probably outside right now. Get your Power Suit on, Samus. It'll be cold outside."

* * *

Back outside, the fight has started with Wario kicking up snow and bad gas with one of his 'Wario Wafts'. Link blocked with his shield and pinched his nose at the same time. When he peered over the shield, he saw Wario was back on his chopper trying to run him over. The Hero Chosen by the Gods leapt over Wario and fired his Hookshot, clinging onto the back of the seat. He used his Master Sword to gain some steady ground. This caused Wario to fall backwards off of his bike and the bike to land on him. Link could tell that he wasn't done with him yet, as Wario wasn't in trophy form.

The fat man threw his motorcycle off of him and grabbed a candy cane from the ground. He charged towards Link, who blocked the attack with his shield. This was followed up with a series of attacks that were either blocked or dodged by the Hylian. Wario then used the candy cane to trip Link up, worrying the Kid Brigade as well as Zelda, Tetra, and Samus, who had just joined them. Samus was ready to fire, but TL stopped her. "You can't interfere in this one, Samus," said TL.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It's a one on one fight. If Link wins, then Wario stops this tradition for good, giving Mario a break. However, if Link lost, then that would mean that Wario gets Link's gifts." After hearing the explanation, they were shocked. They realized that Link was trying to save Christmas, even at the cost of his own presents. "I know you care about Link, but this is his fight. As much as I'd want to, even I can't interfere."

Wario prepared to slam Link with the candy cane, but the Hero kicked him off. He rushed towards a crate, busted it open, and grabbed a peculiar-looking blaster. He took a quick glance at it and saw that it would fire peppermints instead of plasma blasts. He also picked up an Assist Trophy and tossed it, revealing Midna. The little imp shared a smile with Link before using her hand-like hair to slam Wario. Link fired the peppermint blaster and pelted Wario. He stopped firing to notice a Smash Orb floating around. Wario saw it too, but Link jumped off the fat man and slashed it with his sword.

The Villagers only saw TL's Triforce Smash, but they figured Link's was the same, only more powerful. They were proven right after the older Hero caught Wario in a Triforce prism. He delivered a series of powerful slashes before sending Wario into a tree in his trophy form. Everyone was celebrating until Link went towards Wario. Zelda, Samus, and TL knew that he was going to free him in a show of sportsmanship. When Wario was freed, he saw that Link was giving him a stern glare. "Did you free me just to mock me?" he asked.

"No, Wario, I didn't. It's Christmas. I can't just leave you in your trophy form today. You only do this every year to get on everyone's nerves and I was just getting sick of it. Christmas is the season of giving, not taking. You haven't realized this because you haven't gotten it through your thick skull," said the Hero. Everyone knew Wario was listening because Link was a man of few words. When he did have something to say, though, it was best to listen. The Villagers saw that TL was missing, so they heard the door open and shut.

TL came out with Wario's present in his hands. "Here, Wario," he said. "If I said you deserved it, I'd be lying. Izzy got this for you." Wario looked at Izzy with surprise in his eyes. He saw the tag on it. It read 'To: Wario. From: TL and Izzy'. "Okay, so we both got it for you. Her part was the container. She and I made what's in it." Wario got curious, so he opened it and saw a cookie jar that looked just like a garlic clove. He opened the lid and saw that TL's part was cookies. He ate one and discovered that they were cooked with garlic instead of chocolate chips.

The others saw that he got a tear in his eyes and hugged TL and Izzy. "Oh, you shouldn't have! Thank you, kids! Nobody has ever been this nice to me!" he sobbed frantically. TL and Izzy held their noses, knowing how bad garlic stunk. He put the kids down and looked at Link. "How about we put everything back? You're looking at a changed man, Hero." Link nodded in approval.

* * *

With the help of Samus, the Villagers, TL, Ness, and Zelda, Link and Wario put everything back where it belongs. When they went inside, everyone was at the tree. Donkey Kong got a barrel of bananas and a new pair of bongos from Diddy Kong, who got a new set of Peanut Poppers in return. From Blaze, Sonic got a new pair of sneakers. In return, she got a new coat. She saw him under the mistletoe and kissed him. Tails got a new ratchet set and Knuckles a new pair of shovel claws. Captain Falcon got a new helmet for racing. Yoshi got a new saddle, courtesy of Peach. Luigi got an upgrade chip for his Polter-Gust 5000, so he went outside to try it out. He came back inside with a happy smile on his face, showing that he liked it.

Mario also got one for his F.L.U.D.D., so he tried that out with satisfied results. He also got a new stethoscope for his Dr. Mario persona. Rosalina, Peach, Daisy, and Palutena each got a new dress. Hunter got a bone while Quacks got a pair of binoculars (for when Duck Season comes around again). Pikachu got a hat based on his buddy's trainer Ash. Jigglypuff got a new microphone, Charizard and Bowser each a bag of coal, and Lucario, Greninja, and Little Mac each a new punching bag, along with a new pair of boxing gloves for the latter. The Wii Fit Trainers each got a new exercise mat, Robin got a new spell book, and Lucina, Marth, and Ike each got new armor. Ganondorf got a new pair of blades as well. Pit got a new bow to use while Dark Pit got a new staff. Kirby got a candy cane full of chocolate while King Dedede got a new coat.

Zelda got a new nightgown and a dress and got a pretty good idea who gave them to her. Samus got the same clue when she got an upgrade chip for both her power suit and her boots. They got up and hugged Link in return, kissing him on both cheeks (Samus on the right and Zelda on the left) and making him blush. Each of the Villagers got a new net, courtesy of TL and Ness. Ness got a new ball cap while the Links got a new tunic. TL's tunic was a lime-green color while Link's was designed to look like what they wore in the days of Skyloft. He even had a matching hat to go with it. Tetra got a new scarf and saw that it had the Triforce on it. She saw that Izzy was giving TL her 'Christmas gift' to him (a kiss on the right cheek), she decided to give him one on the other one.

Tails came into the lobby with hot chocolate, praying that Tetra didn't substitute Izzy's with seawater again. TL was sitting between Tetra and Izzy. Everyone was just enjoying their drinks when Tetra took a sip of hers. When she lowered her mug, she saw that there was a bug in her mouth. She spit it out and glared at Izzy. "That was gross!" she exclaimed.

"That was payback for that chicken prank you pulled, so we're even," Izzy retorted back.

"You put Cuccos in her room?" TL asked.

"Yep!" exclaimed the proud pirate captain. Soon, they looked up and saw Master Hand floating above them.

"I say we give a big congratulation to Link and the Kid Brigade for saving Christmas at the mansion!" he exclaimed. They all looked to Link, who figured out that the male Villagers told everyone about it.

He looked around before smiling. "Thanks, but let's just enjoy the rest of Christmas day, okay?" he suggested. They all raised up their mugs before drinking their hot chocolate, Tetra having to get a new one after the bug. Zelda got out the Lyre her ancestor used to play as Sheik and started playing the song 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing'.

Yep, all was great at the Smash Mansion, even though Link had to get a fight in to save Christmas.

THE END

* * *

**And that's the Christmas fic of the year as well as the longest document I have ever written. Seriously, I started this thing in October to make sure I didn't have anything screwed up and I wound up getting passed 5,000 words. That's a new record for me. Also, just so you know, those pranks were me on reserve.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and have a Merry Christmas. I hope to see you guys soon when I update 'The World Warrior Tournament', 'Smash-Fest', 'The Search for Pandora', and 'Digimon Tamers: A Different Story'. Goodnight!**


End file.
